This invention relates to methods of transferring paint or ink to solid surfaces and more particularly to a method of transferring a substantially solid ink layer to a surface without the use of a separately applied adhesive.
In the vehicle manufacturing industry, painted or inked designs are typically applied through application of liquid paint to the surface of a body element, such as a fender or hood. An example of this type of application is pinstriping. Manual application of stripes or designs requires artistic skill, even if the process is augmented through use of stencils or tape. Airbrushed designs are very labor intensive and require considerable skill.
One prior art method of automating the application of designs or stripes is the use of adhesive decals. A decal is created by applying ink to a plastic film bearing adhesive on the opposite surface. The adhesive side of the decal may then be applied to the desired surface. Further protection may be achieved by applying a clear, protective, thermoset or photoset coating over the surface to seal the decal against the elements.
These prior art decals have very limited elongation properties and are difficult to apply to highly curved, edged or contoured surfaces. Further problems with prior art decals include separation of the decal from the substrate surface due to failure of the adhesive, and shrinkage, peeling and cracking of the decal itself over time. In addition, the decal typically presents a raised surface that can be felt and observed even after application of a clear coat. The raised decal detracts from the overall appearance and makes the decal prone to increased abrasion, chipping and peeling. Edges of prior art decals are prone to curl after exposure to heat during baking of a thermoset clear coat.